A Date Through A Date
by kittyboolady1
Summary: When Draco and Hermione drop kids Rose and Scorpius off for dates, they have pizza during their kids' date. But Draco has never let go, Hermoine fears he's his past and they are reminded of their ugly past... One lemon and some small violence.
1. We Meet Again

My little girl was so grown up now. And now she was fifteen and I was dropping her off on her first date. It had been little less than a year since I had divorced Ron, due to his obvious lust for Lavender. We split amicably but I could tell that he felt a bit rotten and ashamed. He must've been feeling especially bad when I got to keep the children, seeing as he would have Lavender's twins.

Ha! I had a fifteen and thirteen year-olds and he had twin babies. I couldn't tell which was worse to be honest but I didn't see Rose and Hugo so much, now that they were at Hogwarts. I was letting Rose go out with Scorpius for two reasons. Firstly, he was a nice young man, despite his unfortunate relations, and secondly, Ron hated Malfoys, making it a perfect revenge.

"I hope you like the film. I know its only a re-showing but Moulin Rouge a brilliant, if a little sexually movie. Of course, its brilliant to watch with your boyfriend." My wise words made Rose smile and roll her eyes before she gave me a hug.

Rose now wore make-up and straightened her hair on occasion. Rose even liked dresses now! Then I felt an unwelcomingly familiar voice and shivers went up my spine. "Scorpius, be nice, be a gentlemen, be safe."

"Dad! She's over their with her _mum_. Gees, you make me sound like a perverted freak." I could sense the blush on Scorpius's cheeks from the over side of the room.

"You're a fifteen year-old boy. Its only natural. Have fun!" As I heard Draco say goodbye to his son, I did the same. The two made such a happy, and such a pretty couple. Scorpius had inherited his father's good looks and his mother's kindness. Just right for my little Rosie.

As I made my way to the train station, I heard a voice. "Granger! Wait for me! We need to talk." I turned around to be greeted with the sight of a very suave looking Draco Malfoy. I smiled slightly.

"I guess we do. I'm so sorry about Astoria, Draco. It must've been awful to have lost her and at such a young age. But at least Luciana and Scorpius don't seem too badly affected by it." His wife had died of cancer when she was 39, a few months after my divorce.

"Luciana was only 11 and she was always Daddy's little girl like Rose. But Scorpius plays down his sadness. He's brave but I can't help but feel that he isn't opening up to me. He was always my little guy." Draco's charcoal eyes were clouded with the past and lost love.

"He's a very nice boy, Draco. Rosie loves him to pieces. And Hugo seems to be getting on well with Luciana as well." I put my hand on his arm and we kept walking until we reached a pizzeria.

"I feel like pizza. The film isn't that long and I thought we could talk things over." I nodded and we walked inside the warm building to be given a table next to the window.

"I didn't know you like Muggle food, Malfoy. Not below you?" I teased and smiled as he chuckled lightly.

"Muggle food is not _that_ different to Wizarding food as you well know, Granger. And you know I'm past all that Muggle and HalfBlood stuff."

We ate our pizzas quietly. "Never pegged you as a four cheeses person, Granger." Draco smirked his heart racing smirk and I could feel butterflies in my stomach, urging to come out and fly.

"Never pegged you as a pepperoni man, Malfoy. We're a little different than the past." This remark made Malfoy's smirk fall and he looked serious again.

"I'm not my past. I'm not a Deatheater. My family is free and Scorpius is our leading light. You can't say after all of our history, you still don't feel the spark."

Of course I felt the spark, I felt firecrackers and George's fireworks as well. "No, I don't. We can't be together. And don't ask why, we just can't. And if we aren't the past, how many women have you slept with since Astoria?"

Draco blushed slightly. "None. How many men have you slept since Ron?" Now it was my turn to blush as I gave the same answer as him.

"But as we're on the topic, how many guys have you slept with?" My blush deepened and I realised that I had to strike back.

"How many have _you_ slept with then?"

A pause. "Nineteen and now you." I gawped slightly and blushed on behalf of him. He was cool as a breeze though.

"Oh fine. Four." Draco's eyebrows raised. He beckoned me to tell him who with a hand gesture.

"Fine. Well, Ron, Seamus, because everyone has sex with him at some point, Blaise Zabini…"

"BLAISE! You slept with Blaise, you had sex with Blaise, oh dear Merlin, when was this?" Draco was beginning to rant in disbelief. I smirked slightly, despite feeling shy.

"Yes, I slept with your best friend, after my first time, I had sex with Ron and then Seamus. Then Blaise was a drunken surprise but a pleasant one. Then Ron for the times after that."

"Wow. Okay, I'll even the score for this one. My first time was with an American named Callie on my fourteenth birthday. Then there was Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, she fell for me, Olivia Moon, Ravenclaw who I fell for a little, Padma, her twin as well, an American witch, a Beauxmount girl, Anjelica, Lavender Brown, Marietta, Penelope, Hannah, some girl called Gertrude and a girl named Natasha."

"Impressive." I sipped my drink as Draco paid the bill and I smiled slightly as I noticed his ice cold demeanour break as a small flush came to him.

We left the pizzeria. " Okay, in all honesty, Malfoy, which house did you really want to be in? I don't believe for a second you never thought about another house."

"Well, before I turned into my father's double, I had always thought that it would be nice to be a Hufflepuff. I mean, no being tied down sounded great, I hated my confined childhood. But you must've craved to be in Ravenclaw, right?"

"Of course but I agree with you. I felt quite academically pressured by my parents and wouldn't have minded being a Hufflepuff at all. I just did not want to be a Slytherin. No offence."

"None taken." We kept walking until we came to the cinema. I could see the two walking next to each other, Scorpius smiling about something Rose had said.

Rose and I walked down the street and she was babbling on about the film and how Scorpius was so kind and that she felt so bad about Nicole Kidman. "Granger! Who was number four?"

"You know Malfoy, you know." He smirked and then Rose and I walked away to the train.

"What did Mr. Malfoy mean, Mum?"

"Our exes." I lied smoothly.

-_Flashback-I love me some flashbacks-_

_Hermione walked back from the Quidditch Pitch. Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff easily and Draco had apparently broken Susan Bones' arm. While Hermione thought this was a bit harsh, Susan had been asking for it with her blatantly childish antics._

"_Granger! What did you think of my performance?" Malfoy's handsome face was inches from her, but Hermione didn't feel threatened or scared or even annoyed. For some reason, she felt attracted to him. Why? She had literally less than no idea but Malfoy was actually being nice to her._

"_Rather well. It was slightly extreme to break Susan's arm but she was being frightfully childish all the same, don't you think?" Malfoy's eyes sparkled. It was Fifth Year and Hermione was fifteen and already craving to lose her virginity._

"_Exactly what I thought, Granger." His soft and minty cool breath blew on Hermione's lips softly and then she did something reckless. She kissed him. It was slow and tender and he kissed her back. His lips were soft and smooth and perfect. She sucked on his lips and he nips on hers and they both moaned slightly._

_Hermione stopped and looked up to see no-one around. "The Forbidden Forest." Malfoy told her as she was dragged to the terrifying place. When they arrived, he continued to kiss her, only this time more forceful. His tongue moved into her mouth and she found herself lying down, elbows propping her up._

_Malfoy's hands became more restless and soon Hermione found her sweater, robe and blouse lying around her, crumpled. Draco's robe had also fallen off, his sweater also lost somewhere along the way. "My top's off, I think you should return the favour." Hermione flirted, pulling his tie, to bring him closer._

"_Not completely." H mumbled huskily as she blushed slightly. As Malfoy undid her bra carefully, Hermione felt doubt cloud her mind. As the material slid loose, she felt shy but his kisses drove any fear away as he gently sucked and nipped and tweaked. It caused Hermione to moan in want for more._

_Finally, Malfoy returned the favour and his slim but toned body was revealed. Running her fingernails over his undefined six pack, Draco shivered slightly in a way that made Hermione feel delicious. She felt her pants drop to the floor and she knew where it was going._

"_The charm." Malfoy nodded and cast the contraception charm. They continued to kiss and Hermione thought she could see why Malfoy was already named a stud. He sent you into a different world where all that mattered was you. There was even passion in his smoky orbs. _

"_I've never…" Hermione started to say as she stuttered. But Draco's eyes were filled with soft gooey care and his breath came softly._

"_It's okay. We'll go slow." And he did. The pain made Hermione hiss slightly and Draco stopped, worrying filling his being. But Hermoine nodded and he went on soon the hiss of pain was one of pleasure. It was over before he knew it and he didn't want tot leave her._

"_Why did that just happen?" Hermione asked as she tidied herself up. "I'm fifteen and sensible I don't go around losing the big V to the enemy." Hurt filled Draco as she said those words._

"_Because we like it each other, we just don't know why. This may seem hasty but how about we date. It can be in secret but I did just take your virginity and I'd like to give something back." Draco felt it was a measly offer but he would try._

"_So generous of you, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her doe brown eyes and smiled slightly. "But I think I can take you up on that offer, with the way things are going. But NO ONE can no." And with that the two departed, not knowing that their lust would be taking a very hard test very soon…._

**OMG! I finished my first lemon and first Dramoine chapter, wowzers! This was actually pretty fun to write, if you could review that would be most appreciated. Virtual Cookie if you guess the test of their love. Clue: It's Fifth Year. Hope you liked it, I like how Hermione managed to stay mildly true to the books and that I didn't make her a ho just a hormone crazed teen, even Hermione isn't perfect. R&R, please! **

**The picture that slightly inspired me for the flashback is here: ****.com/?q=draco%20and%20hermione&order=9&offset=192/d69mle**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Patronus

It was the next week and a Thursday and Rose told me that her, Scorpius and Albus were getting together to go to the theatre and I felt like smirking. "Wont that be just a little awkward for your cousin, Rose?" I asked my daughter, who shook her bright red mane, smiling slightly.

"No, Al is taking Artemis Longbottom. She's really nice, Mum. He's dating her." It didn't surprise me that Albus had a girlfriend as well. Rose's best friends were Scorpius, Albus, Artemis, Lysander and Emilia Moon. She was renowned for being friends with handsome boys and lovely girls.

"So, I need to take you to the theatre. I'm picking up Albus too, correct?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. We need to be there in half an hour." With that, Rose sprinted up the stairs to go and get ready. My daughter was always full of energy. I sighed slightly. I opened the paper and saw Draco Malfoy's face smiling as he shook hands with the Minister. 'MALFOY SAVES TOWN'

I had dated this man, I thought to myself. I had loved Malfoy so much and now I felt like there was still something left. Not a spark but fireworks of hope. I missed him sometimes. He would tell me stories of his childhood, about the time Grabbe, Goyle and him had put custard in Pansy Parkinson's hair, how he hated his father, how he was scared of Voldemort's return…

There was a vulnerability to Malfoy still. People thought he had gotten over the war but he was still so scarred. Malfoy wasn't a violent person. When we were younger, he would put people down, to feel like there was someone down with him. But Malfoy was not a killer. He was a born parent. Protective, brave, loving and most of all, caring.

I hated that he had become a Deatheater but now his mark was gone. I had once found a strong removal serum that had wiped it off his arm and it had taken the burden of his mind. This was when Ron and I had just had Rose and we had bumped into Malfoy with Scorpius, who was a very sweet baby. I had noticed the mark on his arm and had wanted to help him, I sent him the potion and that was when I realised that there was still something.

Sighing, I waited for Rose to finish getting ready. She was wearing a turquoise cocktail dress, she was going to an opera after all. The kids were so sophisticated. At their age, I remember trying to defeat Umbridge and ended up winning but Sirius was killed that year. It was a tough year but although we started to look like adults in Year Three, we were only emotionally adults but that year.

The past was fun, I suppose. It changed us. I had become less confident, Ron more intelligent, Harry immune to worry, Ginny became caring and Neville's true courage shone through at last. I missed Fred sometimes. He had always been the less irritating of the twins. But I think it was Lupin that I missed. He was like a father figure to me, my own dying when I was 10.

I missed them all.

When we arrived, after picking up Albus, who had talked for the whole journey, I noticed that Draco was beginning to walk away. I quickly said goodbye to the kids, who looked extremely happy to see their dates.

"Oi! Malfoy, leaving without dinner!" I called behind him. I couldn't see his smile but I could feel it. He turned around and I ran up to him. He offered an arm and I took it.

"Miss Granger, how have you been?" Malfoy's arm was muscular I noticed, and even at forty, I could tell he worked out. His tone was cheeky and full of fun and it reminded me why he was so much fun.

"I've been fine. Work at the Minstry had been boring as ever but I did get to have all house-elves freed which was brilliant. It's a small feat compared to you saving the town." I saw Malfoy's blush.

"I didn't really save a town. I saved a industrial town, factories and stuff. I just saved a business, that's all." I gaped at Malfoy as he shrugged it off. I guess he saved businesses everyday.

"Pizza, again?" He asked as we Apparated at our pizzeria. I nodded and we went inside and got the same table as last time.

"So, Malfoy, what's your patronus?" I asked him casually. Harry, Ron and I knew that a patronus was the representation of your soul. I hadn't cast the charm since the War. They were also a signal of who your soul mate was. Ron had been a puppy, Harry a noble stag.

"Last time I checked, I was a Ferret-Badger." I spluttered on my wine when he said that. "Yes, I realise the irony of it, me being a Ferret ha-dee ha ha."

Malfoy was getting embarrassed and I relished in it slightly. My mean side towards Malfoy remained, although far less potent. "I'm an Otter. They're really cool, my favourite animal, you know."

"I know." Malfoy smirked and I smiled in return. "But otters are _lame_. I mean, they do less than nothing."

"Hey! They're part of the Mustelidae family…"

"So are Ferret-Badgers."

"And Weasels. The male is called a dog…"

"They're called dogs, pups and bitches, so what?" I could tell he was thinking of Ron's patronus.

"Hey, you have a bloody Ferret-Badger, you cant say much. What exactly _is_ that anyway?"

Malfoy's smirk fell and a genuine smile came to his face, I loved his smile. It lit me up. "It's a mixture of a ferret and a badger. It's pretty cute. Do your kids know their patronus's?"

"Hugo's a bear and Rose is a fox. What about Scorpius?" I asked as our pizzas arrived.

"Scorp… his changes. But since Rose, it's been a fox." We both smiled.

"Twin Souls. It's so rare. You know Snape and Lily Evans were twin souls? James Potter was her second best. Snape and Lily were both does and Lily and James were a stag and a doe. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was Astoria's?"

Malfoy frowned when I asked this but answered all the same. "A gecko."

"A Gecko? Oh they're cute! But…" I trailed off slightly.

"Nothing like a Ferret-Badger. Yeah, it's true what they say. I didn't love Astoria, I cared about her deeply. But sleeping with a girl that's come to be like your younger sister is pretty tough. I'd known her since Umbridge." Malfoy rubbed his neck slightly and I took a bite of pizza.

There was a silence. We were both thinking about the same thing. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

The pizza nearly fell out of my mouth. He was sorry. I knew he'd been sorry, but I thought he didn't think of it anymore, since I forgave him. "It's okay." I'm mumbled.

"It's not. I was such a coward, you could've been tortured."

"But that happened eventually anyway, didn't it?" I hissed and I noticed that he flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I was just, I don't know, please don-"

"It's honestly fine Hermione. I suppose it wasn't until after the War that I changed but it was too late to change your mind then. You were with Ron, you were happy. I didn't want to spoil that." We finished our meal in an awkward silence.

When we left, I had an owl with a letter for me that night.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry that our conversation frazzled out. I was wondering if you'd like to come for dinner at my house in two days. Rose and Scorpius are going to the park that day and Luciana says all the third years are going to a party._

_Please come, I'll make your favourite. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I bet you didn't know I could cook._

I smiled and replied simply.

_Draco,_

_Sure_

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Full of surprises_

_-Flashback-_

_Draco walked down the halls of Hogwarts and he felt sick. He had just seen a first year being tortured due to the fact that her handwriting was messy. It made him sick. Why did he let his father push him around all the time? He didn't want to be a stupid Umbridge double. He wanted to be in Dumbledore's Army, even if it meant being against his father, who he hated._

_Now, they had found the Army but Draco didn't feel the sense of empowering achievement. He felt guilty. His girlfriend was in there. Hermione had been dating him for only four months in secret and now he knew he had to protect her._

_He entered Umbridge's office to hear her mention the Cruciatus Curse and Draco's spine stiffened. Instinctively, he took a step forward to ward off this evil but Hermione stepped up and Draco didn't even try to stop her. His brain told him to stay and his heart the opposite but he stuck with his selfish brain._

_Hermione shot him a miserable glance and he sent a pleaing one back as he followed them out fo the door. Snap gestured for him to stay and talk. "Mr. Malfoy, I have not failed to notice your infatuation with Miss. Granger."_

"_What, Granger, the Mudblood?" He scoffed but it was not well hidden. Snape raised a sceptical eyebrow._

"_A Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor. It's dangerous. There was once a pretty Mudblood Gryffindor here who was an extraordinary witch. A Slytherin boy fell for her and she the same but then it was cast down by another that desired her. Then the boy made a mistake and became a Deatheater."_

_Draco paused and thought for a minute. "The boy was you. But I won't repeat your mistakes. I won't, I'll stay true to Hermione."_

"_You'll want to, boy, but you won't. The Dark Lord will make you an offer that puts your loved ones in danger unless you do so. That's how he works. It'll end in pain."_

_Then the Potions master swept out of the room and Draco realised that he could no longer change his undeniable fate._

**I hoped you liked that, it was fun to write. I've always loved to write about patronuses and I thought that Draco would know his fate and that he hated it. Also, for this chapter, this picture inspired me: ****.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=draco+and+hermione/d3dsx13**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. R&R, if you please!**


	3. DeathEater

I tied my hair up in a bun on top of my head. I also slipped on my skinniest jeans, that were black, turning grey, which I barely wore because I didn't want to embarrass my kids that much. I found an old charcoal grey t-shirt which had a lilac Batman logo on it. I slipped in a black blazer and black ballerina pumps.

"Looking good." I said to myself and my reflection smiled back at me. I loved the way this outfit seemed to just work effortlessly. I heard Rose leave and Hugo came into my room. "Hello darling. Anything the matter?"

Hugo shrugged and I smiled. "I'm not going to the party. It's for Florence Blade and I despise her. You look nice, by the way. Going out?" I nodded and it was Hugo's turn to grin. "I can enquire who?"

"You can but I wont give you an answer. Where are you going, as you hate Florence?" Hugo sighed slightly like he didn't want to give me an answer.

"Dad has invited me over. Lavender is meeting up with Padma to be given some advice on babies or something maternal. I'll make sure to mention you're going on a date. A hot one, with a Slytherin."

I laughed at my son. Hugo, my funny boy. He was so mature and caring. When I was ill, he made sure Rose gave me my medication and helped her cook a meal. I got up from my dressing table's chair and kissed my son on his head.

"I have to go now Mum." We'd both heard the fireplace shake. Floo Powder and Ron Weasley… Honestly, he hadn't heard of Apparating had he!

That was when I realised just how much I loved my children. It made me think that I didn't need Draco and his meal. But the thought of a smirk tempted me…

When I arrived outside Malfoy Manor, I felt slightly scared of the dark walls but then I smelt the smell of the best food in the world and I walked closer still. I knocked on the door, which instantly open. Yes, I was most definitely expected.

I walked, well, stumbled, into a room that appeared to be a dining room. The floor was pale wood with a dark red carpet, light yellow wallpaper that had moving, growing flowers on it. The whole room had broken out from the dark colour scheme of the past.

Maybe Draco had to. Maybe I should give him a cha- "Hermione, come into the kitchen!" I heard Draco's voice and I moved into the white and cream kitchen that was done beautifully. There were even sunflowers in a vase on the table. It was only six and it was April, so the sun was still streaming into the kitchen.

"The place looks great. This must've been Astoria's idea, she always was a fan of bright colour and pastels. I can see why Scorpius preferred growing up here more than you did." The smell of food brought me closer to Draco, who was working over the oven.

"Yeah, it's great now. Astoria put a charm on his ceiling so that it always showed the night sky." I smiled. I could see how happy Draco was with Scorpius.

"Did you ever want more kids? Scorpius is a great kid, don't get me wrong, but do you sometimes wish for another little one?" I asked him, prying more than I normally did. Draco didn't seem to mind.

"Sometimes, I'd like a little girl but Scorpius keeps me busy and work is full of thinks to do, so I wouldn't have time for it. I barely played with Scorpius until he was three, I was so busy at work."

Draco poured us some wine and he took the food out of the oven. "Lasagne, your favourite." I smiled as I smelt the dish. It looked well made and there were vegetables on the side.

"This looks great, Draco. So, who told you how to cook? Your mum? Dobby?" I teased him, knowing he wasn't used to living a life without houselves to do all his dirty work.

"Actually, my aunt Bella." I could tell he regretted the words because he could see the look on my face. I didn't have positive memories of that house. My introduction to the Crucio curse had happened at this house from Aunt 'Bella'.

"I-I'm fine. I just hate thinking of her. She tortured me, Draco! Have you ever been tortured?" Now it was my time to regret words, seeing the look in his eyes. "Was it her? I'm so sorry, you never did anything wrong, you didn't even kill people, let alone torture."

"Hermione, its fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm over it. But you can talk about it if you like." His kinds words made me melt and there was a short silence as I stuffed my face with food, which was totally amazing.

"I don't really feel like talking about it. Deatheaters aren't my favourite topic of conversation."

Pain flashed through Draco's beautiful face. "So, you don't like me?" The voice was soft, not a whisper, softer.

"NO! Draco, you're not a death eater. You're kind and perfect and good. You have a son, whose a Gryffindor, because you raised him like one. With one experience, you were no longer a Slytherin but a Gryffindor through and through. You hate violence and want the best for your child, and the best is not becoming a Deatheater. Don't act like you're your father! You're not. You're not Draco Malfoy, the memory of all my pain, you're Draco, the father of my daughter's boyfriends, a man whose hand some and good and perfect and pure. You aren't going to ever be Draco Malfoy again."

I sighed and heaved for breath as Draco stared at me with grey eyes full of respect and honour and a sparkling emotion I hadn't felt since we had broken up. "Thank you, Hermione. You never fail to make me see hope." An then we simply smiled at each other and continued our meal, the fireworks between us becoming volcanoes.

This man was just so perfect. But I couldn't forget the boy who made all those bad decisions…

_-Flashback-_

_Hermione watched Draco run out of the Dining Hall, it was supper and she knew how hungry he got when he hadn't eaten, like today. Draco had been acting oddly all term. There wasn't a single thing that was normal about him. He was pale, as usual, but he looked even paler and his face more sunken. _

_They no longer kissed, they barely hugged. Hermione had seen the bruises on his body and she was worried for her. She followed him out of the Hall and ran after him. Passing a bird's cage, she realised that the bird was no longer chirping, it had vanished._

_Shivering, she kept running until she reached the boys bathroom. Draco was crying, sobbing and then she saw him see her. She walked up to the window next to him. It was dark and Draco's face of fear chilled her to the soul. "Draco, please, what's wrong? I want to help you Draco!"_

"_You cant help me!" He shouted at her, making her wince. "I've been chosen for this." Draco ran to the astronomy tower. He had to get away. How could he tell her? This had started as a relationship out of guilt but now, they were in love. Why did it have to be her? Such an innocent soul would hate him._

"_DRACO!" He heard her call and then he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. _

"_You wont get it! You wont understand my demons." Draco looked at the dark sky. What if he threw himself off the astronomy tower? _

"_Then help me to understand them. I hate having to stay from you and the distance between us in unbearable. You know it is."_

_Then he lifted his sleeve and revealed the skull. Hermione's face was twisted in terror. "No, you cant be. Oh, Draco, why? Why would you do this? How could you do this?" Hermione's face filled with fear and she began to cry._

"_There's something else. I have to kill Dumbledore, if I don't do it, they'll kill my family and me. And if we stay together, oh God, Hermione. They'll kill you too." The two passed a look and Hermione looked away again. Then there was a kiss. _

_A kiss that was desperate and lonely and hurt and sad. One that represented their passion, their intelligence and their honour. "I love you." These were the last words the two said to each other before Hermione collapsed and stayed with Draco till morning._

_And when she awoke, he was gone and then she realised. It's starting._

**Well, that was fun but slightly dramatic but will they end together? Don't worry only a couple of chapters more! The picture that inspired me was : ****.com/?qh=§ion=&q=draco+and+hermione/d3e79eq**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	4. Realisation

I sat at home and contemplated. It had been an interesting evening at Draco's house, I mean, as usual, he was charming. But I had never known just what had happened. To find out that poor Draco had been tortured too was horrible. I could only think of the good things that Draco'd done when he said that.

I heard Rose come in with Scorpius. "Oh hey Mum. Scorp is ill, can he stay here tonight?" My daughter's face of innocence was hysterical. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll put you in the spare room, Scorpius. There's some of Ron's old pyjamas in there. I think you're only a little taller than him." I handed him the yellow and blue checked pyjamas and said good night. I had to go to see Draco again but not right then.

Maybe the next day, when I'd thought through things.

-_Dream-_

_There was an old tree by the Black Lake at Hogwarts, you had to get to it by crossing the lake by boat, which was easy enough._

_I sat next to the apple tree and read until felt I was sitting in someone's lap. It was Draco, young and carefree, offering me an apple. I took it and it tastes like the sweetest thing ever._

_Then I watched from the top of the apple tree as a girl like me with red hair was with a boy like Draco. Rose and Scorpius. They were playing, fighting but having fun all the time. Then they read a book together and I smiled from the top of the tree._

_They're happy. The lake was soon frozen over and you could skate over the ice. It was cold in the snow. Ron and I had just split up for the first time in our repeat of Seventh Year after the war. I was crying and I was cold. I was just wearing my skirt and blouse and a sweater. Not even robes._

"_Here." A voice spoke to me. I took the robes and the scarf. They had Gryffindor colours. Guessing it was Harry, I looked up to see no-one, only a green scarf skating of into the distance._

_As I followed the scarf, I saw Ron, waiting for me. "What are you doing out here in the snow? Come inside, Hermione. I've been thinking things over."_

I awoke in sweat. That was when Ron and I became serious and when I gave my heart to him, made me his forever. Or so I had thought. I remember Madame Pomfrey telling me it was just as well someone had gotten me that robe and scarf. Otherwise, my chances of living were slightly limited.

Draco. The boy in the green scarf was Draco. He saved my life. After Ron had just damaged it, he was like an angel. I saw Hugo come into the kitchen, still heavy lidded.

"Dad reacted badly to your date, he said he hoped it wasn't bloody Malfoy, the guy had always been such a smooth git and it made me a little sick. Those were his exact words. I can tell it is him though."

I choked on my tea and then I realised. Hugo was sensitive and mature for his age, style conscious and kind… "Hugo, not be to harsh, are you, well, it is to say-"

"Yes, I am gay Mum. I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out. Anyways, I hope you and Draco are happy. Because Luciana is my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose that friendship, because of some quarrel."

I smiled, ruffled my boy's red hair and changed into a light pink sundress and Floo'd myself to the Malfoys. "Hello, Luciana." I said to the curly platinum haired girl. She nodded and smiled before walking into the fireplace after me and went to the Zabini House.

"Hermione! Bit early?" Draco was messy still, tie undone and his jacket scattered on the floor. I smiled at the sight of it. I stepped forward and did his tie for him. "You still take care of me Hermione."

I smiled. "I have to. Who else is going to? Oh, Scorpius spent the night at my house last night. Hope that's okay." I saw Draco's sceptical eyebrow raise and I laughed lightly. "He stayed in the spare room next to mine so that I could hear if anything happened. It didn't, Rosie kept an eye on what he needed though, he has a fever."

I saw the worry in Draco's eyes. His son was all he had left. It was hard for me to see the difference sometime, but I had to remind myself that Astoria had died. She hadn't divorced him. "He will be able to come here by tonight if Rose concentrates on looking fater him. Why are you wearing office clothes? It's a Saturday." Draco sighed and took off his tie.

"Two Minutes." He muttered as he went upstairs to get changed.

Soon, we had breakfast and we went to the park and we met up with Blaise and Padma. It was a lovely day until we went to my house.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to the cinema. Scorp's feeling better." Rose called and then she saw the shock on our faces and realised. "I am _so_ sorry, Draco. Um.. I really didn't mean to call you dad, it's just you've sort of been there since Dad left and um…"

"Like your mother you apologise too much Rose. Have fun." Rose left with a much amused Scorpius who chuckled the whole way downstairs. "I think, Miss Granger, this calls for pizza."

Apparating to our normal place, we went to our table and ordered our normal meal. It couldn't be going better until I had to mention.

"When Bellatrix tortured me, why didn't you do anything?" That's when he snapped. There was an anger in his eyes and I realised he couldn't do anything.

"What's the point of me even trying Granger? You've obviously made me into the memory of all oyur pain. I'm not going to be drawn into the past again. All of that was all that I could take but you don't understand the demons that I faced do you! You're little Granger, a little girl."

_He's right._ I had been condemning him for so long but yet, I was still loving him.

Then I remembered, him giving me the scarf and robes, him holding me when I cried, his face when I told him that Crookshanks was a devil cat, his eyes when we kissed, his affection when I did something stupid and everyone laughed, his sad face when he had to go…

I chased him into the street but I couldn't see him.

**They are getting shorter but the conclusion is next. Hope you enjoyed got inspired by Trading Yesterday's music for this chapter. R&R please!**


	5. Long Story Ironic, I Know

Then I saw a head that had white hair on it and eyes that were a melted silver fire. I ran towards him closer and closer and then, as I tapped him on the shoulder, I saw that it was not him. He was barely 5 foot and his eyes were dull and bored.

I sighed and sloped of to the cinema. At least I could pick up Rose. I felt tragic. I'd been too proud and now I had lost him. I begged the tears to come out but they stayed where they were. I felt pressure on my shoulder, I turned and I was pulled into the world's greatest kiss.

"Dad!" I heard a voice shout. Oh Dear Lord! Draco stood in front of me with his eyes of precious metal and he smirked the Malfoy smirk and I grinned back. Then I remembered our children were behind us.

Draco and I looked at anywhere but our children's eyes and Draco rubbed the back of his head. The most unexpected thing happened then.

"Finally! I was wondering when that was going to happen." Rose shouted and Scorpius gave a small but uncertain nod of agreement. Were we really that unsubtle? I thought to myself.

The two laughed and soon, they were in hysterics. "Could we get an explanation, please?" Scorpius asked cheekily. Draco and I looked at each other.

"Well…" I started, smiling the whole time.

"It's a long story." Draco finished.

"It's a long walk back home." Rose pointed out.

"As normal, she's right." Scorpius replied as we laughed.

So we walked, slowly back, as a family and then the sun began to fall.

**Okay, so there we go! My first Dramione fic completed. It's really easy to write Dramione because there is only hate to build upon in the books and films. Still, it turned out okay. There will NOT be a sequel! Ever. I hate writing sequels because they always end badly. R&R, please, for the last chapter.**

**Oh, I did love writing this fic, hope you enjoyed reading it! Peace out, y'all!**


End file.
